Venganza Pintoresca
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Sai estaba cansado de ser llamado mentiroso y que los libros le hacían imaginar cosas, así que simplemente demostro su teoría. XD NaruSasu y SaiGaa


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza Pintoresca<strong>

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡Sasuke-kun no es gay!<strong> — Sakura gritó, apretando el puño frente a su rostro con mucha ira.

— **¡Cierto!** — Le apoyó su rubia amiga. — **¡Para nada gay!**

Y Sai, en su eterna búsqueda de la verdad, comprendió que algo mucho más difícil que entender a las mujeres era sin duda intentar enseñarles la verdad. No sabía exactamente por qué se negaban a ese hecho tan fehaciente que con regularidad paseaba delante de sus narices todos los días y que ellas aun, se negaban a aceptar. Él había leído mucho sobre las relaciones amorosas y no amorosas. Conocía sobre la heterosexualidad, la homosexualidad, la transexualidad y el resto de "sexualidades" como el sadomasoquismo o el bondage. Era un hecho también que después de mucha práctica, había aprendido a "leer entre líneas" y las líneas entre Naruto y Sasuke le decían mucho más que sólo una amistad.

Era la decima séptima vez que trataba de convencerlas de tal verdad, pero ellas seguían en la oscuridad total que les impedía ver algo que posiblemente hasta Hinata sabía y aceptaba, no por nada pasaba largas horas espiando a Naruto. Nuevamente, Sai intentó convencerlas y ante un duro golpe, se reveló.

— **¡Ya te dije que Sasuke-kun no es gay!** — Era entonces cuando Sakura volvía a agitar su puño y su rostro enmarcaba muecas muy poco femeninas. — **¡Que tú y el Kazekage sean pareja no significa que Naruto y Sasuke-kun mantengan una relación!**

— **¡Cierto!** — Ino volvía a apoyarla y se cruzaba de brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza. — **¡Ellos no son iguales a ti!**

Y quizás, por primera vez, Sai sintió aquello llamado indignación hacia las que nunca consideró sus amigas, pero a las que una vez pensó considerarlas como tal. Las palabras y la lengua de una mujer, sin mucha dificultad podían herir en gravedad más que cualquier arma o trampa ninja. ¿Cómo él? No sabía exactamente qué relevancia tenía ese aspecto en la conversación porque él aceptaba plena y abiertamente su condición con Gaara pero el simple hecho de que nombraran a éste, a su pareja, a su compañero, a su amigo y le señalasen como si fuese un bicho raro, eso fue lo que inició lo que se podía denominar como una venganza.

Podrían insultarlo a él, a sus libros y a su indiferente orgullo pero no a Gaara.

Dejando la literatura de lado, Sai pasó directamente a la práctica...

En una simple reunión de amigos, pidió cortésmente a Sakura y a Ino que le permitiesen demostrar una teoría. Escépticas, ellas accedieron. Naruto, quien estaba muy entretenido en su monologo particular con la pared Uchiha, realmente no se espero lo que vendría.

— **Naruto-kun** — Le interrumpió Sai con una de sus plásticas pero lindas sonrisas. — **¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?**

— **¿Eh? **— Extrañado, Naruto no dudo demasiado. Cualquier cosa era más interesante que hablar con una pared. — **¡Adelante, dattebayo!**

— **Trata de responder lo más rápido posible y con lo primero que pase por tu mente.**

— **¡Esta bien!**

Naruto sonrió como un niño antes de un juego y Sai sonrió malvado y agradecido, y de inmediato comenzó el rápido interrogatorio.

**— ¿Color favorito?**

— **¡Naranja!**

**— ¿Comida favorita?**

**— ¡Ramen!**

—** ¿Quieres fueron tus maestros?**

**— ¡Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin!**

**— ¿Cuánto duró tu último viaje?**

**— ¡Un poco más de tres años!**

**— ¿Tu más grande sueño?**

**— ¡Convertirme en Hokage!**

**— ¿Te follas a Sasuke-kun?**

**— ¡Por supuesto!**

Y justo en ese momento, Naruto se había percatado de lo que inocentemente había dicho y se tapó la boca con ambas manos rápidamente. Un par de mandíbulas femeninas cayeron drásticamente hasta el suelo y al rededor de Sasuke se había formado un aura asesina.

— **Gracias Naruto-kun, es todo lo que necesitaba saber** — Sai sonrió con gusto verdadero y volteó a observar detalladamente los rostros pálidos y feos de aquellas dos Kunoichis que aun no salían del asombro.

— **¡No, no!** — Gritó Naruto — **¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!** — Dudó y un poco y comenzó a reírse terriblemente nervioso. — **¡Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos, dattebayo!**

Ante esa declaración, el orgullo de Sasuke fue golpeado bajamente y se retiró del lugar en completo silencio. Una vez que Naruto le vio alejarse, mental y físicamente, envió todo al mismísimo infierno y fue tras Sasuke sin importarle qué pensarían sus amigos o el resto de toda la aldea.

— **¡Sasuke, Sasuke espera!** — Y fue inevitable que toda la atención se concentrara en un cuerpo naranja con toques negros corriendo y gritando por toda la calle principal de la aldea. — **¡Eso no fue no que quise decir! ¡Yo te amo, dattebayo! ¡Joder, espera un poco Teme!**

Minutos después, los gritos lejanos desaparecieron, pero el impacto en Sakura e Ino seguía intacto.

— **¿Ellos...?**— Sakura susurró algo para sí y de inmediato captó la atención de Sai.

— **Si aún después de esto sigues creyendo que Sasuke-kun no es gay, definitivamente el género femenino no tiene salvación.**

Y después de esas arrogantes pero regocijantes palabras, Sai sonrió con diversión como pocas veces. Así se sentía una victoria simple y debía admitir que era mucho más placentero que ganar una batalla. Él volvió a sonreír complacido y ya que había cumplido su cometido, Sai se retiró camino directo a la biblioteca. Pediría un par de libros prestados para el camino y su próxima estadía en Suna.

Gaara no se negaría a esconderlo después de que le contase lo que había hecho. Sakura e Ino algún día despertarían de su letargo y querrían venganza, además de que no podía ignorar a Sasuke. Una vez que Naruto le convenciera de perdonarle por lo anteriormente dicho, tendría a dos dementes y a un ex vengador a sus espaldas.

Pero al menos estaba seguro de que Gaara lo protegería y lo escondería debajo de sus sabanas, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, emprendió su tan anhelado viaje.

* * *

><p>yooosh! XD he vuelto y no del todo xD<p>

sigo sin inter y ahora enferma D: joder xD en fin q les parecio?

Hahahahaha me encanta q Naruto corra detras de Sasuke dando explicaciones xD

awwww Sai y Gaara no son hermosos?

Hahahahaaha los quiero niños y niñas!

Feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Review

l

l

l

V


End file.
